Reunited With Love
by Hollyenders
Summary: I encourage you to read the first story (The Denial). Will and Sonny have been engaged for three years now. They've moved to Los Angeles together, but not all is well. Something happens that changes all. COME READ IT
1. No Happy Ending

**I'm very nervous for this squeal because I liked the ending for the first part called (The Denial ). So understand more drama few more characters and more Will and Sonny. Please enjoy. **

_Will POV_

My eyes opened themselves slowly, and I pulled myself into a sitting position. I stole a glance to the right, where Sonny's empty pillow sat. Memories from the previous night marched through my body, causing my stomach to flip uneasily.

I got to my feet and made my way into the bathroom, my head aching. I shut the door behind me, and sank down onto the floor, staring into the full-body mirror across the room. Even from here, I could see the bruise on my cheek where he had swung at me.

This was the third time this week that we had fought, and I was, frankly, growing sick of it.

Sonny had been out all night the night before, and had come home, intoxicated, on the verge of unconsciousness.

I had attempted to lead him to our bedroom, so he could sleep, but that had failed miserably, as he had proceeded to yell at me for offenses I had not even committed. No matter how hard I had tried, peace hadn't been kept, and I had been miserably reminded of his abusive nature.

So, here I was again, sitting in the floor of the bathroom, again, while he had slept on the couch.

Again.

I heard a soft knock on the door, and reached up to lock it before he could burst in with his teary apologizes.

"Will!" The desperation in his voice was clear, but still, I ignored it. "Will, come on, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... it won't happen again. I promise."

If this had been any of the numerous times before, at this point, I would have gotten to my feet, opened the door, and stood there unresponsive while he held me close and cried.

But this time...

I got to my feet and removed my clothing, before stepping into the shower. I turned the hot water on, and flinched when I felt the heat reach my skin.

I ignored his pleas, and massaged my scalp with shampoo.

I stood in the shower until the scorching hot water cooled, and when it became so icy that I couldn't bear it anymore, I turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower.

As I dried myself, I stared into the mirror, covered by a thick layer of steam. With a sigh, I wrapped a towel around my waist, opened the door, and stepped over Sonny, who lay curled in the fetal position in front of the door.

"How's that hangover for you?" I asked, and he lifted his head pitifully, with a quiet whimper.

"Will..." he dragged himself back into a sitting position, and, ignoring him, I walked into our bedroom, shut and locked the door, and picked out some clothes for the day.

After I was dressed, I picked up the car keys, opened the door and stepped over him again; he had moved himself, apparently, but still unable to get into the bedroom, he had been helplessly stranded outside.

"I'm leaving." I turned towards him. "When I get back, you'd better be clean, and have the alcohol off your breath."

"Will, wait..." I heard him get to his feet, and began to walk faster.

I managed to beat him out the front door, and got into the car. In all honesty, I had no idea where I was going.

All I knew was that I wanted to leave "home".

When my phone began to ring, I pulled it out of my pocket, and looked at the ID.

Sonny.

I ignored the call, and turned the phone off as I drove.

I came to a halt at the local coffee shop I walked inside and ordered a black coffee. As I waited, I glanced around.

There was a particularly noisy group of guys sitting in the corner of the coffee shop. Five of them, to be exact.

Four of the five sat horseplaying, but the fifth had his gaze turned to me.

His hair, black, and shades of brown. The he had beautiful bright green eyes.

We sat watching each other for a good five seconds, before my thoughts were interrupted. I took my coffee, and with a last glance at the stranger, left the shop.

My thoughts were plagued as I drove on, with no destination in mind.

He looked so familiar... but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

I sighed as I realized I had exited Los Angeles, and entered West Hollywood, before pulling into a parking lot to turn around. Out of curiosity, I looked up and realized I had stumbled upon the Roxy Theatre, a popular venue in West Hollywood.

My curiosity got the better of me, and I drove towards the venue, just to see who would be playing soon.

Scheduled to play next Friday was Of Mice & Men, Bring Me The Horizon, and a band I had heard of, but not looked into called A Sinner's Remorse.

The name sounded interesting enough.

With a sigh, I circled around through the parking lot, and exited. I wondered if Sonny would be willing to go to the concert.

More than likely, he'd be out with his friends, or working late.

I shrugged as I made my way home, and decided not to ask.

It would more than likely only lead to another fight, one way or another.

_**Next Update: Dec/3. Thanks for reading**_


	2. I'm Sorry Will

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just want to say I got a few reviews saying that they could not read this story because it's out of Sonny's character. I know that but I like doing that sometimes. So my sincere apologies if you don't get that it's ok. Enjoy**

_Will's_ _POV_

I pulled into the driveway of mine and Sonny's apartment building, and made my way through the halls.

I walked through the apartment in search of Sonny, and finally found him sprawled out on the bed. A blanket hung over the window, blocking out the sunlight.

I was about to leave the premises when I heard his voice.

"I'm awake," he murmured.

I contemplated shutting the door and leaving him to his own devices.

Instead, I left the bedroom for a moment, and returned with two pain pills and a bottle of water.

I sat down on the bed beside him and handed him the medicine and water. He took it, gratefully, and after swallowing the pills, I was about to leave once more, until I felt his hand take mine. "Will..."

I looked away, and was embarrassed to find that tears were clouding my vision. Gently, I pulled my hand away, and I felt him reach for me again.

"I'm sorry." Sonny choked out. "I realize I say that every single time this happens. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I can't be what you deserve. I wish I could be better. For your sake...

You don't deserve this, and I don't know why you stay with me when I put you through so much... but I..." He paused for a moment.

I was unable to speak for the tears trickling down my face.

"I love you, Will." Sonny brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"I know, Sonny." I got to my feet, my heart aching, and stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

I lingered at the door for a moment, and then left when I heard Sonny's pitiful sobs from inside the bedroom. With a sigh, I made my way to the living room and curled up on the couch.

Maka sat on the arm of the couch, and after a moment, she gave a small mew and slinked over to my side. I scratched her behind the ears and gave a small smile.

I didn't realize I was even tired until I felt my eyelids drooping, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

_**Next Chapter : Dec/4. Thanks for reading **_


	3. Don't I Know Him

**_He's Back... Enjoy_**

_Sonny's POV_

I had to do something to make it up to Will.

Through all our fights, he was always there at the end, pissed off, but never unforgiving. And I knew that I didn't deserve him.

So Friday night, I took off work, and drove home early. I wondered briefly what I could do for my fiancee, and then it hit me.

The concert at Roxy Theatre.

I knew that he probably knew about it; he kept up with Bring Me The Horizon like I did Of Mice & Men.

I checked the time. It was now 5:22 PM. As I drove, I dialed Will's number.

"Hey." I heard his voice on the other end, and smiled to myself. Surely this would get us back on stable ground.

"Hey babe. Go get a shower, get dressed, whatever you need to do. We're going out tonight." I gave a grin.

"Where to?" I could hear the slight eagerness in his voice.

"It's a surprise." I cleared my throat. "But I'll be home soon."

"Ok babe. I'll see you then. I love you."

"I love you more." I hung up, and continued to drive.

_Will's POV_

I had no idea what Sonny's plans were. Part of me guessed he would be taking me to a bar.

So when he picked me up, and we began to drive, I was more than slightly worried.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the Roxy Theatre, and I finally realized just what Sonny's plans were, I took my seatbelt off and hugged him tightly.

With a chuckle, Sonny pulled into a parking space. He looked into my eyes and planted a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I know the past few months haven't been the greatest for us. But I'm going to make it up to you tonight. I promise." He gave my hand a squeeze, and we exited the car and made our way to the front door of the venue, where we purchased our tickets and walked inside.

We were slightly late to the concert; Of Mice & Men had already started their set.

Sonny pulled me into the crowd and we started to dance.

It seemed as if no time had passed when Bring Me The Horizon finished their set, and exited the stage.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Sonny asked. Some people had already exited the premises, and others were filing out the door as we spoke. I thought for a moment, and then shook my head.

"No. I wanna hear more." I pulled Sonny through the crowd and stood at the barriers, waiting for the next band to walk onstage.

A few moments later, the band began to file onto the stage.

The last member walked onto the stage, and my breath caught in my throat when I recognized the stranger who's eyes I had caught at the coffee shop.

He bounced to the front of the stage, his black hair still covering a lot of his face.

The crowd began to scream as he held up the microphone.

"How is everyone tonight?!" I watched him, and a small smile began to form on my face.

There was something about him that told me this show would be a great one.

Still, I felt annoyed. I couldn't place my finger on who he was, but I felt like I knew him.

No, I knew that I knew him.

I had spaced out, and by the time I came to he walked to the left of the stage, still screaming, and high-fived the fans in the front row.

I reached out my hand when he walked past, a grin splayed out on my face, and for the first time...

Our eyes met as he high-fived me, and I could have sworn I heard his voice crack when his hand touched mine. I saw my own recognition reflected in his eyes, and my breath caught in my throat.

The guy looked identical to the guy who had saved my life nearly four years earlier.

"Tyler..." I whispered.

Before I could absorb what I had just seen, Tyler had jogged back to center stage, leaving me in a rather perplexed state.

_**Next Update: Dec/5. Thanks for reading**_


	4. Please Listen To Me

_Will POV_

"Sonny, I have to go talk to them." The crowd was leaving the theatre, but I was still wondering if there was some way I could find ASR before they left the venue.

"Will, you're just going to get yelled at by a bunch of security guards. Come on." Sonny tugged me towards the exit, but, stubbornly, I pulled away and jogged towards the stage.

I disappeared behind the curtain, and nearly ran into a tall, balding man. He was dressed in all black, and his shirt was labelled 'security' in all capital letters.

"Can't go back there, dude." The guard leaned on the wall, watching me warily.

"I have to. Come on, please? I need to talk to A Sinner's Remorse's vocalist. Please." I begged.

"Nope." The security guard shook his head stubbornly.

"Come on, Will. Let's just go." Sonny grabbed my arm, and I was about to make a run for the doorway, stubbornly, before I decided against it.

I was about to turn away, when a head popped through the doorway. "Hey, what's going on?"

"This guy wanted to come backstage." The security guard jabbed a thumb at me.

Tyler gave me a glance, and I saw pain flicker in his eyes before he gave a small shake of his head. "Uh..."

"Tyler, come on!" I pleaded. "Please just speak to me."

I felt his sad gaze bore into my own.

"Tyler, please. I didn't know." I felt the lump in my throat choke me, and my voice cracked.

"Just... whatever. Don't even worry about it." Tyler tossed a box into the back of his pickup truck with ease, and turned back towards me. "It's been over for almost two years now. It doesn't matter.

You're happy, and I'll be happy... one day." He made his way back into his garage and picked up another cardboard box filled with his belongings.

"But you can't leave." I begged. "Please, Tyler. I need you here..."

"You don't fucking need me, Will. " He turned on me, tears in his eyes. "You didn't need me then, and you don't now.

Sonny is the only person you 'need'. Even though you're too blind to see that he's an abusive dick. You could do so much better than him." He brushed past me, and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I love him. Flaws and all." I felt myself choking again, on my own tears. "Just like I love you. As a friend. I need you here.

You're the closest friend I have ever had, and I don't wanna lose that now over some petty little crush."

"You call this a petty little crush, Will?" Tyler laughed bitterly, and I mentally slapped myself for using such insufficient vocabulary.

I knew this was more than just some small fling of his. "I have been in love with you since the night I found you bleeding out in that alley.

I could have just left you there. In fact, I see now that it would have been in my best interests to have left you there."

He backed past me once more, and tossed another box onto the back of the truck so violently that I heard the lamp inside shatter.

I flinched, and looked up at him quietly. "Tyler, I'm sorry."

My voice was little above a whisper.

"Don't be. I'm leaving now. Don't try calling or texting.

Changing my number." Tyler gave another bitter laugh, and I stood defeated as he slammed the tailgate and climbed into the pickup truck.

I knew that this wasn't all because of me. His fathers had been fighting for the past six months, and one night it had gotten so bad that a gunfight had broken out. No one was killed, but both of his dads had been sent to jail and had lost custody of their two children.

Tyler, being nineteen, could leave. And so, the day before he was to be evicted from his own home, he decided to do just that.

But I had been part of the reason..

I watched him until the truck disappeared, then collapsed in the driveway, hiding my face in my hands.

"I'm so sorry, Tyler..."

"Will, let's go." Sonny's arm wrapped itself protectively around me, and I could feel the tension between him and Tyler.

"Wait, Sonny. Please..." I took a step towards Tyler, and I saw his head give a small shake. "Go away, Will. Please, just go away." He turned away, and was about to disappear, when I decided I had to use my last resort.

I ripped out of Sonny's grasp, bolted past the security guard, and ran into the room with Tyler. "Tyler, please! I have to talk to you!" I pleaded.

"I'm not Tyler anymore! Damn it, Will! Stop calling me that!" He whirled around and stared at me angrily. "Just leave... please, just leave."

I flinched, and I felt the security guard's strong grip tighten on my shoulders.

I watched him for a brief moment, and then I was torn out of the room, and tossed violently back to Sonny.

"Come on, Will. I told you it'd be better if we just left to begin with."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and with a rather angry glance back at the security guard, led me out of the theatre. "I don't want you around him anyway.

He's nothing but trouble."

"No, he isn't." I tore away from Sonny's grasp, and let out a sigh. "He's just... never mind."

As we walked out into the parking lot, I found that most of the people were already gone. Some stood around talking, however.

Sonny and I made our way to our car, and on the way home, he insisted we stop to eat.

I let out a small, disappointed moan when I realized where exactly he had decided to "eat". His local bar, one of them, was still open. And to Sonny, a good night wasn't complete without alcohol.

"Babe... can we not? Please?" I pleaded.

"Come on. I won't have much tonight. I just want to stop by and see who's here." He gave me a reassuring smile as we parked, and I let out a shaky whine, that sounded more like a hurt puppy than human.

Sonny planted a kiss on my lips, and we walked inside. Fortunately for him, this bar wasn't strict about age.

If they had checked our IDs, they would have discovered that my age was twenty; one year too young to be in a bar.

Sonny and I found a place to sit, and he ordered our food, and alcohol for him.

He found a few friends, and "not much" turned into too much. While he sat around yelling at random people, I made my way to the bathroom.

I stayed in there for nearly thirty minutes, unsure of what to do next. If I tried to make him go home, he'd only fight with me. If I let him stay here, he'd only get more drunk.

What to do?...

I finally stepped out of the bathroom, and looked across the bar, searching for my fiancee and his group of friends.

My breath caught in my throat when I recognized a tall, black-and-brown haired man, leaning against the jukebox in the corner.

And so I made my decision.

I was going to risk a fight, to leave, so that Tyler didn't have to see me again.

_**Next Chapter: Dec/7. Thanks**_ **_for_****_reading_**


	5. Fixing Things With Ryan

_**I'm back new update. Enjoy**_

_Will's_ _POV_

I gathered my nerve, and approached Sonny slowly. He looked up from where he sat, his eyes bloodshot, but said nothing to me.

I wrapped an arm around him and kissed his neck gently, hoping that would convince him to come willingly.

"Don't you think it's time we go home, babe?" I asked sweetly.

The guys sitting around him all laughed mockingly, and Sonny pulled me in close for a kiss.

I tried not to gag; the taste of alcohol on his lips was nearly too strong for me to bear.

"I'm fine with staying here." His voice was slurred, and it took me a moment to translate what he said.

"Come on, you, I think we should go." I took his hand, attempting to sound gentle, but he only pulled away.

"I told you I'm fine with staying here." He looked me in the eyes, and I backed away in preparation for the worst.

He got to his feet, stumbling, and turned towards me, all the while attempting to keep his footing. "We'll leave when I'm ready to leave." His voice was a drunken growl, and I felt myself flinch.

I nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact with him.

He turned his back on me, and sat down again, arguing with one of the other guys at the table.

I decided to leave, or at least go sleep in the car. Beforehand, I looked around, searching for Tyler, but he was nowhere to be found.

I disappeared out the door, and wasn't surprised to see him leaning against the building, one hand in the pocket of his jeans, the other holding a cigarette.

Part of me wondered where the rest of his band was, and the other part of me wondered why a person like Tyler was hanging out at a place like here.

After this thought ran through my head, I had to remind myself that I no longer knew Tyler.

He gave a sideways glance when he saw me, and I quickly dropped my head and began to walk briskly in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, I hadn't been quick enough.

"Will." I heard my name slip from his lips, and halted. After a hesitant moment, I turned slowly to face him. He eyed me for what seemed like a silent eternity, and I bit the inside of my cheek when he motioned for me to approach him.

I did so, and as I came closer, I realized his eyes were slightly bloodshot, and his lips smelled of alcohol.

So he had been drinking too...

I turned away again, in disgust, and felt his hand gently grab my wrist. "Wait."

I flinched and turned my gaze on the hand gripping my wist gently, and then to his eyes.

"I'm not completely wasted. I just needed a distraction tonight." He released his grip on my wrist, and for the first time, I realized just how cold I was. I nodded, rubbing my arms to warm myself up; I'd left my jacket in my car.

"I know I was a jerk tonight. But I... don't want you to leave again... not without talking to you." His fingertips brushed my cheek, and I felt myself involuntarily leaning into his touch.

I caught myself, and turned away quickly, embarrassed.

"I... I should go." I felt tears clouding my vision as the memories flooded into my mind.

"Wait." I had never heard this tone from Tyler before. He sounded pleading, desperate even. "Come with me. I need to talk to you... it won't take long."

Before I could refuse, he had begun to walk away. I followed, and when we reached his truck, he opened the door for me. I reluctantly climbed into the front seat.

A moment later, he had circled around and was sitting beside me. After a few seconds of sitting in the cold, he started the ignition and turned the heat on.

"Look, Will..." A sigh escaped his lips. "I know, I messed up. I'm sorry I did what I did. I never wanted you to leave. Truth is, I wanted just the opposite." He gave a sad smile. "When I made it out here, I lost my apartment.

Didn't have a job, or anything. I had to practically live here, in my truck, for a long time. I didn't have any way to contact you after my phone was stolen. Please don't think that I've deliberately stayed away for this long." I felt his hand take mine, but no matter how much I told myself to pull away, I couldn't.

"If things had been any other way, I wouldn't have. I'm not trying to gain your sympathy by telling you this. And I... I'm sorry I said what I did on that day. It's haunted me ever since.

"Tyler's eyes met mine, and I felt my heartbeat quicken as he placed a gentle hand on my cheek. "I... know it doesn't mean anything to you, but I do still love you. Even after this long.

" He gave a sad grin, and dropped his hand. "Forgive me?" He watched me pitifully, and after just a moment of looking into those eyes, I knew I had to.

"I forgive you, Tyler..." I gave a small smile.

"One more thing... It's not Tyler, anymore. I'm Ryan now. Ryan Spade." Ryan flashed a toothy, accomplished smile.

"That's going to take some getting used to." I gave another small grin, and he laughed quietly.

"Maybe so..." He grinned. "But you will."

"So does that mean I'm sticking around?" I asked hopefully.

"I guess it does." He leaned in and kissed my cheek, and I felt myself blushing involuntarily. "By the way..." He opened the glove department, and began to dig around.

After a few moments, I guessed that he found what he was looking for; he grabbed a pen, and took my hand. After a moment, he returned my hand, and on my palm, he had written a phone number.

His, I guessed. He leaned in and hugged me. "I'll let you get back to Sonny now..."

I nodded slowly, reluctantly, and hugged him back.

"I have tour for the next three weeks, but after I get back, maybe we can hang out some..."I brushed a strand of hair out of Ryan's eyes, and I gave a smile. "Sounds good.

Good luck on tour."

"Thanks." He smiled. "And... thanks for coming to see us play tonight."

"It's no problem." I smiled, and after a moment, opened the door and climbed out of the truck.

I gave Ryan a wave, and began to walk back towards the bar; I would have stayed outside, but the chilly November air disagreed with me.

As I opened the front door, I looked into the corner of the bar, and noticed a crowd gathered around a particular section in the bar. The crowd seemed to part as a chair flew across the room in my direction.

"This can't be good..." I bit my lip, unsure of what to do.

Finally, I shoved my way through the crowd, and noticed a group of men throwing punch after punch at each other.

And, unsurprisingly enough, at the center of that group stood Sonny.

_**I changed Tyler's name to Ryan because in music sometimes artists change their names I don't know why but it seems cool. Just to let you know so you won't get confused. **_

**_Next_****_Update_**: **_Dec_**/_**16**__. __**Thanks**__**for**__**reading**_


	6. Ryan's Band

_**If you have a twitter go follow me chloe_dunhill. Enjoy **_

_Will's POV_

I was worried for him.

No, I was more than worried.

Despite his efforts to act happy, I could see that there was something wrong. What it was, I couldn't be sure. Maybe it was Sonny, maybe it was seeing me again, maybe it was something completely unrelated to any of those things.

I hadn't a clue.

As I drove back to the venue, I pondered on it.

The rest of the guys had been hanging out with Of Mice & Men and Bring Me The Horizon while the roadies cleaned up from the show.

I, however, had had way too much on my mind to be around the others.

I pulled into the parking lot of the venue, and took my keys out of the ignition. I started towards the bus area, assuming everyone was hanging out inside or on one of the buses, since the parking lot behind the venue appeared vacant.

I opened the door to our bus, to find the rest of my band, as well as Of Mice & Men's Austin, Alan, and Valentino, and Bring Me The Horizon's Lee and Jordan, hanging out.

Our drummer, Chad, looked up from where he sat, with Valentino. "It's about time you made it back, dude. We were starting to worry."

"You guys said I had to be back by eleven. It's only ten-forty.

" I sat down on the couch beside Austin, and he gave a wave.

"Hey." Chad walked up to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Have you been drinking, Ry?" He asked.

The rest of the members watched me, and I pushed him away nervously. "A little, yeah. But I'm fine."

Chad looked at me as if he were about to say something, then turned around and sat back down.

I knew the band disliked it when I drank, or smoked. And usually, I refrained from both.

But, as I had told Will earlier that night, I just needed a distraction.

We sat around talking for nearly thirty minutes, before there was a knock on the door of the bus, and then Oliver Sykes poked his head through the door. "Hey guys, it's almost time to go."

Jordan and Lee stood up in unison, and gave small waves.

"So, we'll see you guys before the show tomorrow." Jordan grinned. "It was nice meeting you. Sorry we couldn't hang out any longer."

Lee walked out the door, and Jordan and Of Mice & Men's members followed after saying their goodbyes.

"I'll drive tonight." I looked up from where I sat, at our rhythm guitarist, William, and gave a nod.

The rest of the band acknowledged his statement, and I got to my feet. "And I'm gonna head to bed. Good night, guys."

I headed to the bunk area, stripped out of most of my clothing, and laid down in my bunk, ignoring the persistent nagging in my head to shower and change into some proper sleeping clothes.

The shower would have to wait, I told myself as I gave a monstrous yawn, and shut my eyes.

**_Next Update: Dec/17. Thanks for reading_**


	7. Bar Fight

_Will's POV_

I knew it was only a matter of time before the cops showed up; they were probably already on their way here now.

So, I did the only thing I knew to do to drag Sonny out of that fight.

I gathered my courage and ran into the group, searching for Sonny. As the fight continued, I caught a blow to the side of the face, but still I persisted on getting my fiancee out of the tussle.

I finally found Sonny among the five or six men, grabbed him roughly by his hair, and pulled him to the side.

Being significantly smaller than the other men, it took me a good five minutes to get him out of the circle, and still, he was swinging at me when the crowd parted to let us through.

While he was distracted in his anger, I blindly felt around his pockets for the car keys, and grabbed them.

"Damn it, Will!" He shoved me, and I lost my balance for a split second, but still, I refused to let him go.

I pulled him roughly out the front door of the bar, and stumbled to the car, receiving blow after blow from both feet and fists.

Finally, when I had had enough, I whirled on him, my vision clouded by blood.

"SONNY!" I snapped. "You either chill the hell out and come out of here willingly, or I leave you here and let the cops take your sorry ass to jail!"

I threw a blow at him and hit him in the side of the face. "Chill out!"

He fell back, and past the drunkenness, I saw a glimmer of surprise reflected in his eyes.

"I'll deal with you later." He turned back, and got into the driver's seat of the car, before realizing the keys were missing.

"No sir. I don't think so." I stood outside the door of the car.

"Get in the other seat."

He watched me, his eyes filled with hate, and for a moment, I wondered if I would have to let the police deal with him; he certainly wasn't cooperating with me.

When the red and blue lights were visible, and the sirens sounded, however, he leaped into the back seat and cowered like a scared kitten.

I scoffed and shook my head before climbing into the driver's seat and pulling out of the opposite end of the parking lot, praying that the cops wouldn't see us.

Luck was on our side, and I was able to make it out onto the highway without being pursued.

The drive home was agonizing, with every inch of my body aching, and screaming for sleep, and Sonny cursing at me for various reasons, mainly because I had pulled him out of his bar fight.

I pulled into the driveway, and parked, before stumbling around to his side of the car, and opening his door.

"Come on. You're going to bed, and you are not going to fight with me tonight."

My words held a slightly metallic taste, and when I passed my tongue over dry lips, I felt a cut, still oozing blood.

Sonny got to his feet, stumbling along behind me, and after some difficulty, we made it into the apartment.

While every reflex screamed for pain relievers and sleep, I knew I had to assess the damage, and then come back to face the enemy.

No, I told myself. I'm not dealing with him tonight. He can just sleep on the couch like every other time...

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Hell, no wonder I'm hurting." I laughed bitterly, as I stared at myself.

There was a cut under my left eye, a bruise forming on my jawline, my lip was cut open, and blood dripped onto the counter from both cuts, staining it crimson.

I let out a sigh as I began to wash the blood away and doctor the wounds.

Finally, when I was finished, I opened the door, and made my way into the bedroom, where Sonny lay passed out on the bed.

"Thank God." He was laying across it, and taking up both of our places, so rather than try to move him, or wake him up, I stripped down into my boxers, put on a pair of pajama pants, and turned off the light before grabbing a blanket and walking back to the living room.

I already knew I would be sore the next morning, but I didn't want to take any pain relievers. I just wanted sleep.

The normally-hard couch felt surprisingly soft as I laid down and closed my eyes.

The last thing on my mind before I fell head over heels into unconsciousness was... Tyler... no, Ryan.

A pitiful whimper escaped my lips. "I wish you were here..." I murmured softly, before sleep took me in its grip.

**_Next_** _**Chapter**_: _**Dec/18. Thanks for reading**_


	8. I'm Sorry Will I've heard it before

_**Things are getting intense between Will and Sonny. Enjoy**_

_Will's_ _POV_

I opened my eyes slowly, wondering what exactly it was that had woken me up. Sonny laid me down in the bed, gently, and I opened my eyes to look up at him.

"Will, I..." he started.

"Save it." I rolled over on my side and closed my eyes, my head throbbing.

"Please just-" he cut himself off by bolting out of the room.

A moment later, I heard the familiar sound of gagging. My stomach flipped, and I pulled the pillow over my ears to block out the sound; it made me sick.

A moment later, he walked in the room, carrying a glass of water. He took a long sip, and then set it on the nightstand before kneeling by my side. "Will, listen..."

"No. Sonny. Stop." I pushed him away, and winced as my headache suddenly grew worse. "I don't want to hear some story about how you feel bad that things happened last night. I don't care."

"What even... did I do all this?" He asked softly.

"You don't remember, do you?" I laughed mockingly.

He shook his head slowly. "No, I just remember stopping by the bar to eat, and then drinking a little..."

"No, Sonny. You didn't drink a little. You drank a lot." I gave him a glare and turned away from him, disappointed to see that there was no bruise on his face from where I had landed a blow on him.

"No, you didn't do this all, but you did a decent amount of it. You got into a bar fight, and if it weren't for me pulling you out, you'd be in jail right now. Now get out of my sight.

I want to sleep."

Sonny shook his head, and got to his feet, slowly exiting the bedroom.

After he was gone for a few minutes, I looked at the nightstand and picked up my cell phone. The numbers on my hand were still barely visible, and so I added Ryan to my contacts.

After I had finished, I sent him a text.

"Hey, it's Will."

A few moments later, the phone vibrated, and I checked my texts.

"Hey. (: What's up?"

Ryan and I texted back and forth for a few hours, before I finally got to my feet and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

After my shower, I clothed myself, grabbed my cell phone, and walked into the living room, where Sonny sat. He looked up when I entered the room, and approached me cautiously, in the same manner that one would approach a wild animal.

I stood still, and let him hug me, and spit out the words I'd heard a million times before.

"Will, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean for it to go that far.

I really didn't..." One hand rested itself gently on my cheek, and the other had entangled itself in my hair, gently.

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed and pulled away gently. "That's nothing I haven't heard before."

My phone vibrated, and I pulled it out of my pocket to check the text Ryan had sent me.

"Who are you texting?" Sonny looked at the phone screen, and I instinctively turned it the other way.

"A friend? Why is it any of your business?" I snapped.

"I was just... wondering..." He sat back down again, and then shot me a glance. "It isn't Noah, is it?"

"No, it isn't." I lied. "And even if it was, it's none of your concern." I exited the room, and returned a few moments later wearing my shoes and jacket. "I'm going out. I'll be at the coffee shop writting could you feed Maka while I'm gone."

"Will, wait." Sonny stood up and leaped in front of the door, laughing cautiously. "You... you shouldn't go out. Your face..."

"What's wrong with my face?" I growled, my eyes locked aggressively with his.

After a few tension-filled moments, he slid out of my way. "N-nothing... be back by six, okay?"

I checked the time, and then laughed arrogantly. "I'll be back when I feel like coming back." I picked up the car keys and walked out the door, my head still throbbing painfully.

"I'm sick of him bossing me around as if I belong to him." I sighed and inserted the key into the ignition before pulling out of the parking lot.

_**Next**_ **_Chapter_** : **_Dec_**/**_19. Thanks for reading_**


	9. The Night In The Bathroom

_**Crazy. Sad. Poor Will**_

_Will's_ _POV_

Three miserable weeks passed, and nothing had changed.

Sonny left most nights, and came home drunk, if he came home at all.

The only thing I had looked forward to for the past few weeks was Ryan's- homecoming. Saturday night, I crawled into bed late, on my own, and closed my eyes.

The next day, Ryan would be home, and I could leave Sonny for awhile, to do something I actually enjoyed, instead of sitting home while he was gone drinking again.

I heard the front door of the apartment open, and closed my eyes. I heard Sonny attempting to open the locked bedroom door, and ignored him.

After more than a few persistent minutes of knocking, the noise finally stopped.

A few moments later, the door opened, and Sonny walked into the bedroom with a screwdriver in his hand.

I closed my eyes, and huddled under the blankets nervously.

"Will! Why didn't you let me in?" His voice was a drunken growl, and I continued to keep up my act.

"Will, answer me when I ask you something!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. My eyes shot open, and instantly locked with his own. I looked onto the bed beside me, and reached for the screwdriver that he had set down.

Unfortunately, although drunk, he was quicker than me, and grabbed it before I did.

"Sonny. Calm down." I got to my feet slowly.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Come here, Will." He sat down on the bed, and pulled his shirt off.

"Not while you're drunk, Sonny. I've told you this before." I turned towards the door, attempting to look nonchalant.

He got to his feet and grabbed me before I had a chance to make a run for it. His lips connected with mine, sloppily, and I pushed him off, my instincts telling me to leave before it got any worse.

I felt his hands place themselves on my lower back, and he kissed me again. I tried to pull away again, and his fist connected with my face.

Dazed, I fell backwards onto the bed. He wasted no time and bit my neck roughly. I attempted once again to push him off and make it out the door, but this time, I felt something cut into my face.

I struggled to my feet several times, falling each time due to his arms pulling me back down. Finally, I turned to him, landed a blow on his face, and before he had a chance to regain his senses, I was out of the bedroom and in the bathroom.

I locked the door there, and sat down against it, holding the lock in place.

Unsurprisingly enough, I felt him trying to get inside. He slammed himself against the door several times after failing at picking the lock, and after about fifteen minutes of failure at that, it was silent.

When I was sure it was safe, I stood up and looked in the mirror. Until now, I had only been worried about keeping myself alive and unharmed, but now, I could feel the sting of the cut.

After examining my face, I noticed that right under my left eye was a deep cut, still trickling blood. The crimson liquid had already soaked my cheek. There was already another bruise on my other cheek, to add to the collection I already had.

As I cleaned the wound, which I had assumed was from the screwdriver, I looked at the engagement ring on my finger that Sonny had given me three years earlier.

I pulled it off, slowly, painfully, and set it on the counter. This was the first time in three years I had taken the ring off, and as of now, I had no intention of putting it back on.

I knelt down, and pulled several towels out of the cabinet below me, before laying them in the bathtub and climbing in.

I wasn't going to risk coming out anytime tonight... not after what had just happened.

I laid on my side, uncomfortably, and shut my eyes for the second time that night.

A tear made its way down my cheek, and I quickly wiped it away, attempting to wipe away the many negative emotions swarming around my head with it.

_**Next Chapter: Dec/20**_. **_Thanks_** _**for**_ _**reading**_


	10. The (Friend) Date Pt1

_**I hope you enjoy sorry for the wait writers block is crazy. **_

_Will's_ _POV_

"I'm leaving, Will. Be back tonight, okay?" Sonny walked past me, and planted a kiss on my lips as he did so.

I gave an innocent smirk. "Have fun."

His gaze turned on me, suspiciously, for a moment, and then he shrugged. "I love you."

"Love you too." I got to my feet. "Hey, I'm going out tonight, too. So if I'm not back by the time you are, just let yourself in."

I felt the air between us crackle with tension as he started to make a remark. I stood my ground, arrogantly, waiting for him to tell me I had no right to leave the apartment without his permission.

But then, just like that, it was over. He walked out of the apartment, and I made my way to my bedroom to get ready.

Just as I reached my bedroom, my phone began to ring. I answered it quickly, knowing already who would be on the other line.

"Hey, Will. Are we still going bowling tonight?" Ryan's voice sounded on the other end, nearly drowned out by other voices.

"Yeah, if you still wan-" I began, but was cut off.

"Guys, shut up! I can't hear!" I heard Ryan yelling on the other line, and it was slightly quiet after that.

I gave a small laugh. "What was that?" Ryan asked.

"I said if you still wanted to." I searched through my closet with one hand, using the other to hold my phone, and picked out a red and black shirt, and some black jeans.

"Yeah. The guys wanted to meet you, so they're going to come too, if that's alright." Ryan laughed quietly.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome." I gave a nervous smile to no one but myself.

"Cool. I'll pick you up in an hour or so, alright?" After I had acknowledged this, Ryan and I said our goodbyes, and he hung up.

_**Next Update: The next hour promise. Than**_ks **_for_****_reading_**


	11. The (Friend) Date Pt2

**_Here is part two. Enjoy_**

I walked into the bathroom, changed clothes, and began to brush my hair and apply makeup to my face to hide the bruises, also attempting and failing at hiding the large cut under my eye.

After I had finished getting ready, I called Ryan, and found that he was already on his way to the apartment building.

I stood in the parking lot, and waited for him for about ten minutes before a van pulled up beside me, and the door opened.

I nearly leaped back when an overly-excited Ryan tackled me. "I've missed you dude!"

I felt myself blushing and quickly cleared my throat after letting out a rather girly giggle. "I.. I missed you too.

Welcome home."

As we hugged, I took a glance into the van, where the other four band members sat. One of them gave a wave and a grin. "Come on guys, we don't have all night."

Ryan and I climbed into the van, and I looked around. "Nice van.."

The other guys gave quiet greetings, and I returned them.

"We call this the Shaggin' Wagon." One of the band members gave a crooked grin and flipped his shaggy hair.

"The... Shagging Wagon..?" I tilted my head, and he gave a laugh.

"Shaggin' Wagon. Shaggin'." He repeated the word several times and I nodded slowly.

"We usually don't take this, but there wasn't room enough for all of us in my car. So we had to improvise with Chad's van." Ryan explained.

"You're rude, Ryan. Not even introducing us to him." The shaggy-haired blonde gave a grin.

Ryan laughed. "Guys, Will. Will, this is Chad, Jack and Alex, our guitarists, and Chris, our drummer."

He motioned to the guys one by one. First, there was Chad, the muscular, thick, shaggy-haired bassist who wore a crooked grin. His brown eyes shone with ambition and humor, and I could already tell he was the comedian of the group.

Sitting beside him, there was Jack. Jack had a quiet, gentle aura about him, and reminded me of a younger me, with bright blue eyes like me, and short, straight, black hair.

He wore a striped V-neck shirt and skinny jeans, and his nails were painted black. In the front passengers' seat sat Alex. He gave a glance back at us when he heard his name. I couldn't tell much about him, other than his physical appearance. He was tall, and lanky, with relaxed green eyes that seemed to stare straight through me. His hair hung down past his shoulders, long and black.

Lastly, driving, was the drummer. Chris muttered a quiet greeting when Ryan introduced him, and I decided that he was probably the most serious of the group.

He held authority surpassing even Sonny's intimidation, although I could tell just by looking at him, he was likely more responsible than Sonny would ever be.

"So, these are the guys." Ryan turned back to me and gave a smile.

"Nice meeting all of you." I smiled shyly.

"We've heard a lot about you." Chad gave a smirk, and I felt myself blushing again. I stared down at my hands, and Chad gave a laugh. "Don't worry, it's only been good stuff. You seem pretty chill."

I looked up at him and gave another shy grin. "I'd hope it's only good things."

Ryan laughed and rolled his eyes. "Of course."

The van pulled into a parking lot, and we all leaped out. I gave Ryan a smile, and I saw my own expression reflected on his face. As we walked to the alley, he and I hung back while the other guys walked ahead, talking.

"So, how'd you convince Sonny to let you come with us?"

He asked, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Oh... he's uh.. he's out." I kicked a pebble across the ground and Ryan shot me an inquisitive look.

"Do you mind me asking where?" he asked.

"The bar." I replied simply.

He said nothing more as we walked inside and purchased our shoes. As we walked to our particular spot in the alley, however, he hugged me. "Come on, smile.

We're gonna have a good time tonight." Our eyes met, and my stomach flipped.

He's so sweet. I gave a grin, and then shock fluttered in my chest.

Do I like Ryan?

I gave a small shake of my head. No. No, you don't. Don't think that way. You're engaged to Sonny... The name brought on a bout of sadness, and I quickly shook it away, as well as thoughts of Ryan.

Noticing he was already a few feet away, and staring back at me, I jogged to catch up.

What am I thinking?

**_Next Update: Dec/28._****_Thanks_** _**for**_ **_reading_**


	12. The (Friend) Date Pt3

**_Sorry for the long wait I was out of town. More drama to come. Enjoy_**

_Will's POV_

The guys and I bowled several games, and then spent at least an hour in the arcade.

It was probably the most fun I'd had in months. After we'd finished bowling, we stopped by a fast food joint and ate; it was so late that nothing else was open.

Alex apparently hadn't been satisfied with the quality of his food, and had put up a rather great act, telling the cashier in a fake, sophisticated accent that "the quality of the food was nothing like it had been back in London".

The female cashier had been highly agitated, understandably so, since it was nearly two in the morning, and reminded us that if we didn't like the food, we were not required to eat there.

As we walked back to the van, even Chad was laughing and joking around. All in all, it had been an amazing night.

We drove into the the apartment building's parking lot, and regret began to flare in my heart. I knew Sonny wouldn't be happy with me for staying out this late.

"Do you want me to walk you in?" Ryan asked quietly, his head on my shoulder.

Truthfully, I wanted nothing more than for him to. I gave a slow nod, and then nervousness set in. "Sonny... if he's home... he's going to be drunk..."

Ryan nodded slowly. "It'll be okay. He won't fight with me."

I looked around as the van parked. "It was nice meeting you guys." I gave a smile, and the guys answered back shyly.

Ryan and I made our way to the apartment, and as I opened the apartment door and walked inside, I tripped over an article of clothing.

I knelt down and picked it up, assuming Sonny had just started stripping as soon as he walked inside.

"It's a wonder he hasn't gotten us kicked out yet..." I muttered to no one but myself.

I turned towards Ryan after dropping the shirt. "You uh... you'd better go.."

Ryan leaned in and hugged me. "Alright. I need to ask you something though..." He pulled me outside, and shut the door behind us.

"Will... where did those bruises come from?"

I brought a hand to my cheek, and cursed mentally; the makeup must have worn off.

"And that cut... I just figured you may have fallen or something... but I just noticed the bruises... and they kind of worried me."

He cleared his throat, and I shook my head slowly.

"I.. I did fall. It's nothing, don't worry about it." I knew he wouldn't believe me. "I'll text you later." I turned around and opened the door, but before I had a chance to walk inside, he was standing before me, his eyes pleading.

"Will, please. If there's something going on, you have to let me help you." Ryan placed a hand gently on my cheek, and I turned away. "Everything's fine. Promise."

I tried to slip past him. I opened the door and walked into the apartment without another word, and this time, he let me go.

As I made my way to the bedroom, I noticed more clothes on the floor.

I picked them up as I walked, but when I reached the door of mine and Sonny's bedroom, I found that it was locked.

With a sigh, I tossed the clothes down, and turned back; I was sure I could find something in the kitchen to pick the lock with.

I was stopped abruptly after hearing a small noise escape the bedroom. With a frown, I placed my ear against the door. Inside, I could hear heavy breathing, and occasionally, a small moan would reach my ears.

After recognizing Sonny's voice, along with an unfamiliar male's, I felt my legs give way underneath me.

I fell to the floor, and at that moment, I forgot to breathe, move, cry. My mind was blank.

Finally, I got to my feet, shakily and with the wall's help, and walked outside of the apartment.

I knew Ryan wouldn't be long gone, and the only thing I really wanted at that moment was him.

I dialed his number, and he picked up after the third ring. "Will?"

"I need you here." I was surprised at how weak I sounded. "Please."

"On my way." He hung up, and I stumbled out of the building. I leaned against the wall, and watched the ground solemnly. There were no tears. Only shock.

"I never thought it'd end like this..." I whispered.

And then the first tear came.

**_Next Update: Later on. Thanks for reading_**


	13. Spending The Night With Ryan

_**I want to thank everyone who reads and comments on my stories it really means alot. Keep **_**enjoying **

_Will's POV _

By the time Ryan had made it back, I was a wreck.

I sat with my head between my knees. My tears had formed a tiny puddle on the ground, and my nose was dripping. I felt disgusted with myself for being so weak, but each time I would tell myself to stop crying, to get to my feet and walk it off, I would only break down again.

Finally, I felt strong, gentle arms envelop me, and I recognized Ryan by scent rather than sight.

When I had managed to compose myself enough, I brought my gaze to his.

"What happened?" he asked softly, gently wiping the tears from my eyes, a worried glint reflecting in his own.

"Sonny.." I just managed to get out. I hid my face in his shoulder and felt the tears soaking his shirt.

Ryan held me for a moment, and then helped me up and walked me back to the van.

The rest of the guys were still there, as they hadn't been even halfway home when I called.

"Will's going to be staying with us tonight guys." He rub his hand on my arm.

I managed to stop crying, but out of humility, didn't dare look up to face the rest of the guys.

It was about ten minutes or so before we reached a small suburban neighborhood. Chad, who was still driving, pulled into the driveway of one of the many houses, and we all piled out of the van.

I saw Ryan motion for everyone to give us some space, and the other guys nodded before heading inside, leaving Ryan and myself alone in the chilly night.

I leaned against the van, my head down, waiting for what he had to say.

"Will... look at me." He stood inches from my shivering body, and after a moment of staring at the ground, I turned my gaze to his.

He wrapped me in a tight hug. "Can you tell me what happened?"

After several attempts at speaking, I finally managed to get the two words out. "He cheated."

Ryan was silent for what seemed like an eternity, and I could practically hear myself shaking from the cold. I wanted nothing more than to lay down in my bed, to close my eyes and sleep for a thousand years.

"I'm sorry." Ryan's eyes met mine, and for a moment, I couldn't breathe.

"It's not your fault. You were right. You were... always right." My voice cracked, and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Will..." Ryan held me close, and lifted my face to his, a gentle finger tracing over the healing cut under my eye.

"You don't deserve any of this. You have always deserved so much more. Sonny's never been the most respectful boyfriend to you, and his temper doesn't help matters at all.

All of this... the abuse, the drinking, the... the everything. It has to stop. I can't keep watching you go through this. I'm not telling you that you need to break up with him, but something has to be done."

"Can we just go inside...?" I whispered, my eyes focused on his.

There was a brief moment of silence, and then he nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

I felt my heartbeat quicken when he leaned in and held me close for more than a moment too long. When he pulled back and gave a smile, I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Even in the poor lighting contributed by the flickering streetlights, I could feel his bulge against my arm but I pretended that I didn't know he had a raging hard-on.

He turned around and began to walk away, and I followed.

I was relieved to be inside, out of the cold, winter air.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight. You can have my bed if you want." Ryan flipped on the light switch as we walked into his bedroom, and I looked around at the room surrounding me.

The walls were covered with various posters, and in one corner sat a computer. In the other sat a guitar and amplifier, and against the wall between the two was his bed. A flat-screen television hung on the wall in front of his bed, and below it was a table, holding a game console and DVD player.

"The bed's big enough for both of us." I tilted my head, then, realizing what I had just implied, began to blush. "I mean. I'll, uh. I'll sleep on the couch. Er. Bed. I mean-"

Ryan watched me, laughing quietly. "What are you implying there?" He gave a playful wink, and I felt myself blushing even more.

"Nothing! I just.." I looked at the ground, my cheeks on fire. "didn't see the point in you sleeping on the couch..."

"If you're fine with me sleeping in here, I will. I just didn't want to intrude on your privacy." Ryan sat down on the bed and toyed with his shirt collar.

"It's up to you." I watched my feet quietly, and after a moment, I heard him stand up.

"Alright." He walked over to his dresser, and pulled out two pairs of pajama pants before turning to me. "Do you sleep shirtless?"

Now I felt myself with the raging hard-on, I shook my head slowly. Usually, I did, but I felt little self-conscious around him.

He tossed me a pair of black and red, plaid pajama pants, and dug around in the drawer of his dresser for a moment, before throwing a plain white tank top at me as well.

"You can change in here." He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, and after a few seconds of looking around, I began to strip.

I changed into the pajamas and picked up the clothes I had been wearing, unsure of what to do with them.

Ryan returned after a second, and informed me I could throw my clothes anywhere. I tossed them against the wall, and crawled into bed.

My whole body ached, and I longed for sleep. Ryan wasn't far behind me.

"Sweet dreams, Will," he murmured over a yawn.

"You too." I repeated the yawn.

It seemed to me as if I fell asleep before I even closed my eyes.

_**Next Chapter: Jan/8. Thanks for reading**_


	14. The Kiss Between Us Two

_Will's POV_

I was awoken to conversation in the other room.

"It's your own damn fault!" I recognized Ryan's voice, and for the first time, noticed his absence in the bed.

I guessed he was on the phone with someone, by the pauses and then angry replies. But who?

"Yeah, I know you don't remember a thing from last night.

Because you were probably wasted out of your mind.

"Will doesn't deserve this, Sonny. You, of all people, should know that." Oh. Him. Pause. "I am not! I am not, nor have I ever tried to steal him from you. You know I've felt for him, but I have pushed my feelings aside so that he can be happy.

No matter what, I've always looked out for Will's well-being.

I've never given two hints of a shit about you. I've never liked you, simply because I knew something like this would happen.

And that's why he's with me right now, because I'm not letting you hurt him this way anymore, if I can help it."

"No, I don't know what he's going to decide. If I were in his place, I wouldn't forgive you, but that's for you and him to work out. No, you can't talk to him. He's asleep."

There was a suspenseful pause, and then a bitter laugh. "Whatever. Bye Sonny."

I pulled the covers over my mouth, and rolled onto my side, pretending I was still asleep.

A moment later, I heard the door open, and quiet feet approached the bed. No doubt it was Ryan.

I remained "asleep" even when he sat down on the edge of the bed beside me.

"I'm so sorry, Will." Ryan let out a sigh, and I kept my eyes closed as he continued to whisper. "You never deserved this.

You never deserved any of what you've been through. You're so... so amazing, in every way. And I know you'll never really feel for me, because of him. But I understand. I don't expect you to leave him.

Regardless, you deserve so, so much more than him. He's put you through hell, and still you stay with him. I don't understand it.

All I know is I am so envious of him..." There was a slight pause. "I wish I could be the one to hold you, to take away the pain.

I'm so thankful for last night, that you stayed with me... I know it sounds weird, and maybe even a little creepy, but

I've written song after song after you, and I..."

I felt my stomach flip, and my lips curled into a smile.

"I love you, Will." I felt his fingertips brush my bangs out of my eyes, and he planted a kiss on my forehead.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Oh." He gave a shy smile. "You're awake."

I nodded. I could feel myself blushing.

"You uh... you got a phone call." He held out my phone, still in his hand from earlier.

"Who from?" I asked, convincingly.

"Uh... Sonny." Ryan got to his feet, and I sat up.

"Don't want to talk to him." I sighed and tossed my phone onto the nightstand beside the bed.

"Understandable." He returned to his former position on the bed, beside me. "What are you going to do?"

I shook my head slowly, the burden of decision weighing on my chest. "I can't just leave him. I don't know what I'm going to do. If I left, I'd be homeless, I have no way to support myself, I just..." I sighed.

"I wouldn't let that happen." Ryan gave a comforting smile. "You could stay here. And I'll figure out something for a job.

That is, if you decide on that..."

I gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you. I don't know what I'm going to decide, though..."

"We'll figure this out. That's what friends are, right?" Ryan returned my smile.

"I guess so..." I leaned into him, and felt his arms wrap themselves around me. Strangely enough, it comforted me.

I gave a comical grin when he looked down at me, my own expression reflected on his face.

Our eyes locked, and I felt myself involuntarily leaning in.

Before I knew what was happening, my lips brushed against his, and impulsively, I leaned in closer, pressing my lips against his.

"Will..." I heard his voice whisper my name, and I pulled away for a moment.

I felt both guilty, and high.

What did it matter? Sonny had had sex with another guy last night. This? This was just a kiss.

But something told me it was the start to more.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"I love you." Ryan gave a smile, and, blushing, I leaned into him again without a reply.

The guilt remained, but overshadowing it were my now-definite feelings for Ryan.

What am I going to do about this? I asked myself quietly, my head on his shoulder.

_**Next Update/ Fast as I can. Thanks for reading**_


	15. Packing My Things

_**A/N. Will and Sonny are far from done so don't give up just yet. Enjoy**_

_**Ryan/Tyler POV (same person )**_

I couldn't believe it.

Will had kissed me.

So maybe there was a chance.

I didn't want to think that there would be. I didn't want to cause anymore problems between the two of them.

But how could I pass up an opportunity like this?

There was no other guy that I had felt for, since I felt for Will. And even though we had been thousands of miles apart, I had still thought about him day after day, dreamed about him night after night.

My band's most recent album had even consisted of several love songs I had written single-handedly, all for Will.

It had to be fate that we had found each other once more. How could it not be?

I looked down at him, and let out a quiet sigh. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

He gave a nod and followed me down to the kitchen, where Chad stood at the stove, cooking.

"Morning, guys." He looked over at us after flipping an egg.

"Morning. Is everyone else up yet?" I asked, taking a seat at the dining room table. Will stood awkwardly next to me until I instructed him to take a seat as well.

Chad gave a shake of his head. "Chris is the only one up. He's in the living room. Everybody else is sleeping. You could go get them up if you want. Actually, yeah, do that. Breakfast is almost done."

I looked at Will. "You wanna come with?"

He gave an indifferent shrug, and followed when I made my way to Alex's room.

I opened the door slowly, turned to Will and gave a crooked grin, then bounced onto Alex's bed, startling him awake.

He gave a yelp and rolled off, bumping his head on the nightstand.

"Ryan..." He got to his feet and rubbed his head gently, his black hair poking out.

"Breakfast is almost ready, dude." I teased.

"Get out I'm tried!" Alex pouted, and slapped me playfully. Along with having the best hair of all of us, Alex was also the most feminine, and unfortunately for him, that provoked more than enough taunting from the rest of us.

"Yeah, yeah." I gave him a bro hug. "We have to go get Jack up. C'mon, Will." I slithered out of the room, and across the hall, quietly, grinning playfully.

I pushed Jack's door open, and made my way inside, quietly. When I reached his bed, I grabbed the mattress, and with difficulty, flipped it over.

There was a yell, and a thud as he hit the ground.

"Damn it, Chad!" He yelled, his voice muffled by the blanket that he had more than likely gotten tangled up in.

"Not Chad." I laughed. "Breakfast is almost ready, bro."

"Be down in a second. Now get out of here, unless you like to see my naked." Jack muttered, hiding himself in the blanket.

I winked and stepped around towards the doorway. "Sure." I gave a playful grin and Will laughed as I shut the door behind us.

"Do you eat breakfast?" I asked.

"Sometimes." Will let out a small yawn. "Mainly just when I feel like it."

"Well do you feel like it this morning?" I asked, stepping in front of him.

He shrugged. "I'm not really feeling up to anything, to be honest." He gave a frown, and I was about to ask why when I remembered the previous night's events.

"Well, eat anyway, okay?" I hugged him close. "Then I'll take you home, if you want... and we can sort the rest of this out."

Damien nodded, and we both returned to the kitchen.

Moments later, the other guys showed up, and breakfast was served.

After eating, Will and I decided to head back to his apartment. He was unsure of what he would do when he got there, but I insisted that he go back and attempt to figure things out anyway.

We pulled into the parking lot, and made our way through the building.

Before we walked inside, I stepped in front of him and hugged him tightly. "Look, no matter what happens in there, I'm here for you, okay? Things will work themselves out. I promise."

He gave a solemn nod, and opened the front door of the apartment.

Will's POV

I walked through the apartment, pain flaring in my heart.

I didn't see Sonny in the living room, and so I made my way into the kitchen. When he wasn't there, I walked into the bedroom. He sat on the bed, his head between his knees.

"Sonny." I whispered, halfway hoping he wouldn't hear me. I glanced behind me, and noticed that Ryan was following me.

When I returned my gaze to the bed, I noticed Sonny was staring me in the eyes. After a moment, he got to his feet and walked over to me. His arms wrapped themselves around me, but I felt myself pulling away.

"Will, I'm sorry." He placed a hand on my cheek.

"I've heard that so many times before. Why should I believe you now?" I asked, turning my head away.

Ryan stood in the doorway, saying nothing.

"Because I am." He pulled me into another hug.

"Why did you do it?" I asked. I still refused to show any affection towards him.

"Because, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. I know I'm a terrible person." Sonny hesitated between words, and I gave a shake of my head.

"You always do this, Sonny. Always. Every time you get drunk, every time you've laid a hand on me. That was... that was bad enough, but now you're cheating. I can't trust you, obviously." I gave a nervous laugh, and looked at Ryan. He was staring at his feet, and occasionally, his hand would twitch.

I could almost feel the anger radiating from his skin.

"I know! Don't you think I feel some remorse?!" Sonny practically yelled, and I flinched away.

"No." I felt myself standing up to him, my own anger and hurt fueling me. "I really don't."

I felt him kiss me roughly, suddenly, and I felt myself giving into him for just a moment.

And then the memories came back.

Every memory of every bruise, every tear, every drop of alcohol.

I pulled away, and gave Ryan a remorseful look.

"I just... came to get my things, Sonny." I brushed past him, and began to search around in my closet for my suitcase.

"And where do you have to go?" Sonny asked. "You have nowhere. I'm the only person who's willing to take care of you. You'd be living on the side of the street if not for me!" I picked up my suitcase, and when I turned around, he was only a few inches away.

"I'll figure it out later." I searched through the dresser and began to pack my belongings.

"You're not going to leave, Will." Sonny laughed nervously.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because..." I knew he was attempting to pull some sort of guilt trip on me, but I also knew he had nothing to pull on me. "Because I'll change." I expected more of him. I had heard this so many times before, but nothing had ever changed.

"I won't drink anymore. I promise. I'll stop. I'll do everything I can to be a good fiancee. No, husband. Look, we can get married. Next month. I'll plan everything out, I'll start saving. Will. Just please don-"

I cut him off. "No, Sonny. Please just stop making this harder on me. We've run our course. I've done everything I can to put up with this, but I just can't do it anymore. I'm sorry."

"You're leaving me for him, aren't you?" Sonny asked quietly after a few moments of dead silence.

Ryan looked up from where he stood in the doorway. He had been quiet, up until now.

"What?" I asked. "No."

I shoved the last of my belongings into the suitcase, and finally, my curiosity got the best of me.

"Who was he?" I asked.

"What?" Sonny asked. I could clearly see the distress on his face as I forced my suitcase shut.

"The guy. Last night. Who was he?" I asked.

"He was some guy I know from the bar. It doesn't matter." Sonny answered quietly.

I sighed and shook my head slowly. There really was no easy way to walk out of the room that so many memories, bad and good, had been created in.

"Goodbye, Sonny." I murmured.

"Love you too, Will." Sonny let out a sigh and laid back down on the bed.

"Come on, Ryan." I slipped out of the room, and Ryan followed. As we made our way to the car, I kept my head down. The pain was almost too much to bear.

I still couldn't believe that nearly four years of my life had been thrown away, wasted, for something that I had prayed every night would work...

"Hey." Ryan hugged me close as I loaded my suitcase into the back of the car. "It'll be okay. I promise."

I shrugged against him, and climbed into the passengers' seat.

"Here." He dug around in the glove department for a few moments before pulling out a CD and inserting it into the player.

He flipped through the songs in the CD, and it began to play an acoustic song.

I didn't know who was singing, until the vocals began.

_**"I could live every day of my life to the fullest, and still it wouldn't be complete. Without you, all these city lights don't mean a thing to me**_.

" Ryan sang along softly with the song, and I recognized his voice on the CD as well.

"Is this... you?" I asked.

He looked at me and gave a nod. "This is on our most recent album... I wrote this for you."

I blinked and felt my lips curl into a smile as the song continued.

His fingers brushed mine, and I took his hand, entwining my fingers with his.

Maybe it was wrong to see a future with Ryan so soon after Sonny's and my relationship had ended, but at the time, I didn't care.

I brought his hand to my lips and planted a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

Ryan had always been so much better to me than Sonny ever had. He could bring my mood from ground level and a matter of moments.

I knew that Ryan would never hurt me.

_**Thanks for reading, Next Update: 1/17**_


	16. Cuddling With You

**_Enjoy this chapter i will try to push out two more chapters today._**

_Sonny's POV_

I waited for him to walk out the door.

And as soon as it was closed, I knew he really was gone for good. I lost it.

I cried.

I threw things.

I hit things.

I cursed.

And the cycle repeated itself for an hour or two before I finally gave up.

I made my way to the kitchen, found a bottle of sleeping pills, and took more than enough to help me sleep through the night and into the next day.

Why was I stupid enough to let this happen?

If only I had listened before..

He'd still be mine...

_Will's POV _

Ryan and I had made it back home, and I'd taken my things inside.

Meanwhile, the guys and I were chilling out in the living room, playing Skyrim on the band's PlayStation.

I sat on the end of the couch, quietly watching them play.

I tried to focus all my thoughts on the other guys and their game, but it wasn't working.

No matter how many jokes they made, I still couldn't get my mind off of him...

Ryan looked back at me after tossing the controller to Jack, who thanked him, and moved towards me. He wrapped his arms around me. "Hey, smile." He kissed my cheek.

I felt slightly guilty, more so than I had earlier. But I leaned into him anyway, and closed my eyes.

"Let's go outside for a minute." The sound of his quiet voice tickled my ears, and I gave a small nod.

We both stood up, and Ryan informed the guys that we would be back soon.

We walked out of the living room, and slipped out the back door.

Ryan stood in front of me. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, our eyes locked.

I shook my head slowly. "I just... don't know."

Ryan gave a sad smile, and I felt his fingertips brush my cheek. "Look, Will..." he leaned in close, and I felt his breath on my lips. "I know I'm not the guy you've been in love with for four years. I know I'm not Sonny... but I want you to know, that regardless of what we are to each other, whatever we are or will be, I'm here for you. I'm sorry things went down like that." He paused for a moment. "And just so you know... you always have a home here."

I gave a small smile, and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you so much..."

"It's no problem." He leaned in and kissed my cheek, and I felt myself blushing.

After a few moments, we made our way back inside. I decided on a shower, and left the room.

I stood under the water, and bathed myself thoroughly before returning to the living room in my pajamas.

"I'm going to bed. Good night guys." I gave a convincing smile, and the guys all murmured replies.

Ryan got to his feet. "I think I'm gonna get some sleep too, guys. Don't fight too much." He gave a wink.

"I'll keep them under control." Chad gave a grin. "Night guys."

I made my way to the bedroom, and Ryan followed.

We laid down together, and I cuddled into his chest.

"Will?" He whispered after a few moments.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him in the darkness, and I could see his own eyes staring back at me.

"Sweet dreams." He leaned in and kissed my nose, and I gave a small smile.

"You too." I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I had fallen into a restless sleep, my dreams haunted by Sonny's pleading face.

_**Thanks for reading. Next Update: Later on today**_


	17. Sonny And Will A Month Later

_Will's POV _

Today has officially marked a month since Sonny and I split up.

Through the last few weeks, I've begun to feel less for him, and more for Ryan.

Of course I still missed him, but what could I do? It was over.

These thoughts plagued my mind as Ryan and I laid in bed. He was asleep already; we'd been in bed for a little over an hour. But no matter how hard I searched for sleep, it wouldn't find me.

I rolled over, and I felt Ryan shift his position as well.

"You awake?" he whispered.

"Yeah... I can't sleep." I let out a quiet sigh.

"Something bothering you?"

I thought about telling him about every thought that had been plaguing my mind that night. After a moment, however, I just shook my head. "No... I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

He propped himself up on one elbow and gave a playful smile. "Who says I want to sleep?" I smiled without replying.

"Well?" he asked, and leaned in close.

We hadn't kissed since the morning I had kissed him.

There had, of course, been times where it had almost happened.

But it hadn't yet.

And so, understandably, I was caught off-guard when he leaned in close and kissed my lips. The kiss was gentle, affectionate, but just enough to leave me wanting more.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him back, my heart pounding nervously against my chest.

He pulled away after several seconds, but hovered over me, the same playful smirk from earlier still plastered across his face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted that."

I felt myself blushing and gave a grin, before instinctively pulling him back in for another kiss.

"Will?" Ryan smiled after he had pulled away again.

"Yeah?" I asked, my arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

"I need to ask you something." He broke eye contact with me, and I could feel the nervousness dripping off his skin, as tangible as his lips.

"Then go for it." I whispered, my head tilted slightly to the side.

"Will you be mine, Will?" His voice shook slightly, and I felt myself smiling.

"Of course." I pulled him in close, and our lips touched once more. For the first time in months, another person had actually made me... happy...

_Sonny's POV _

Another night was spent at the bar.

I had given up everything.

I lost my job at the tattoo shop.

I had three days to get my shit from the apartment, and they were kicking me out. I had no money to pay the rent.

As of now, I was going from place to place, staying at different apartments and houses every night, because going home to the bedroom Will and I had once shared only brought me to hysterics.

Tonight, a pretty blonde named Nikki had been talking to me at the bar. I didn't know why; I'd told her I was gay, but I guessed she just wanted to be friends. She was fiery, sarcastic, and reminded me a lot of Emily.

It had been years since I had talked to Ryan's adopted sister, but the thought of her brought back anger and regret.

She was just one of the many mistakes in my life.

"So do you have a place to stay tonight?" Nikki's voice brought me back to reality, and I gave her a hollow glance.

"I'll find someplace." I got to my feet. "I don't want to bother you."

"No, you should come stay with me." She looked me over, smiling. "Really. I don't mind."

The weather wasn't too unforgiving outside, but despite this, I agreed. We remained at the bar talking for awhile, and finally left at closing time.

She drove me back to her house, explaining that she had inherited it when her parents passed.

We parked, and I exited the car, walking slowly towards the house.

We walked inside, and I looked around. The house was rather beautiful, and it made me wish I could have shared something like this with Will.

Once again, I had to remind myself that it was my fault, not his.

I wondered briefly what he was doing at the moment.

"Sit down." Nikki smiled and motioned to the seat next to her. I sat down beside her, and she rested her hand on my leg.

I knew where this was going.

And it didn't even slightly surprise me.

This had happened more than once in the last month. I would leave the bar to spend the night with someone willing to take me in for the night, and they would attempt something like this.

I never felt up to anything, and so I brushed them off, left the house, apartment, whatever, and spent the night on the street.

But tonight was different.

I didn't try to move.

I didn't try to resist.

I knew the regret would find me the next morning.

But what did it matter?

It wasn't like my life had a purpose anymore, anyway.

She led me to her bedroom, all the while kissing me roughly.

The door was closed behind us, and from there, I let myself give in to her. It brought me no pleasure, no enjoyment.

But it was a place to stay for the night.

And a distraction.

So I ignored the cons, even when article after article of clothing was stripped from my body, kiss after kiss planted on my neck.

I pushed the thoughts of Will to the back of my mind, and lost myself in her body.

**_Thanks for reading. Next Update: One more update today_**


	18. Sonny's Old Guitar

**_The story is going to be heating up soon. Enjoy_**

_Will's POV_

I sat curled up against Ryan on the couch.

He and the rest of the guys were talking to their manager about their next tour.

"We've been offered a tour in the States with Attila, and Issues." He explained. "I really want you guys to take it, if you want to. It'd build our fanbase a lot. I realize I'm your manager, and I call the shots, but I always want to make sure you guys are alright with it before I do accept."

Ryan gave a nod, and looked around the room at the other guys. Upon some silent, apparently established agreement,

Ryan looked back at his manager. "We'll take it."

"Awesome." He gave a grin. "We leave in a week."

My heart fell slightly, upon realizing that I would be left alone, without the guys, for so long.

"Oh. Uh..." Ryan cleared his throat. "There's also something else I need to talk to you about. In private." He removed his arm from around my shoulder and stood up. I watched the two of them walk into the next room and close the door.

"I know what he's talking to him about." Alex gave a grin.

"Alex, don't ruin it." Chad jabbed him in the side with his elbow.

Jack gave a small, playful grin. "I think we all know."

Assuming it was some important band matter of sorts, I propped my feet onto the coffee table and closed my eyes, waiting for Ryan's return.

_Sonny's POV_

I left Nikki before she even woke up.

The regret I felt was stronger than I thought it would be.

I quietly slipped out of bed and pulled on my clothes.

My feet carried me in the general direction of the city, and after an hour or so, walking on foot, I was back at my apartment building. I entered the apartment and walked to my bedroom.

I had only a small box of belongings; I had no room for anything else. I'd be living on the side of the street for months, more than likely.

Maybe even longer...

I searched through the closet for anything I may need, and cursed as a long, skinny object fell into my face and smacked me between the eyes.

After I had recomposed myself, I looked closer. I pulled the item out of the many articles of clothing, and other things in the closet.

"Wow..." I laughed to myself, holding the object up.

It was my old, black Fender guitar.

The guitar had been given to me when I was twelve years old, as a birthday gift. I had learned to play, but I had yet to apply the talent to anything.

I shrugged and shook my head slightly.

What did it matter? Playing guitar on the side of the street would never actually get me anywhere...

But at least it'd be a few extra bucks in my pocket.

I tuned the instrument as best I could, and played a few riffs, before I set it by the box on my bed.

It had been years since I played. But I still remembered every chord I had learned, every note.

I had been so passionate for music, for playing...

I gave a mocking laugh. I was just a kid at the time.

"Dreams are so pointless..."

_**Thanks for reading. Next Update: 01/18**_


	19. Living In My Own Hell

_Will's POV_

The guys had decided that a night out was long overdue, and so we headed out to the skating rink.

I never protested, even though I was more than terrible at skating. The entire time was spent holding onto Ryan around the rink, tripping and nearly landing on my face.

Alex was probably the best at the activity; he skated circles around the rest of us, and I envied him for it.

On our way back home, we stopped and ate at a restaurant.

"So," Chad prodded his food with his fork, "I know I'm not the only one who's stoked for tour."

Alex gave a laugh. "Hell yes! I'm sick of being at home!"

"I think we all are." Chad smiled. "It was a last minute thing, and I hate last minute things... but we needed it."

I smiled sadly. "What am I going to do without you guys?"

The guys all turned their gaze towards Ryan, and he gave a grin.

"Well..." Ryan cleared his throat and looked at me. "I wanted it to be a surprise... but you're going with us, as our newest roadie."

I gave a shocked laugh. "Really?"

The guys nodded. "Really."

Ryan kissed my lips, and I heard the snap of a camera.

We instantly broke away, and both searched for the culprit. Our eyes landed on Alex.

"This is going on Twitter." The shaggy-haired bassist grinned. "It's about time the fans know, anyway."

Ryan shook his head. "Whatever. Go for it."

I rolled my eyes and gave a grin.

Ryan picked up his phone and opened the Twitter app.

Already, the Tweet had received two favorites.

I gave another grin. "You guys are idiots."

_Sonny's POV_

I stayed at home that night.

I knew if Nikki was at the bar, I didn't want to see her. I couldn't bear to face her after what had happened the night before.

So I resorted to drinking at home.

Since Will had left, I had restocked the refrigerator with several cases of alcohol.

I opened the case, and drank one.

One became two, two became three, and so on.

My vision began to blur, and I lost control of my actions.

It wasn't long before I lost consciousness altogether.

The next morning, I found myself on the kitchen floor. I stumbled to my feet, fighting against the killer headache that accompanied my hangover. After assessing the damage caused by my drunken rage, I made my way to the bathroom to clean myself up. Dry blood covered my hands, and knuckles.

I made my way back to the kitchen after I had bandaged my hands, and swept up the broken glass.

Two more days in this hell hole didn't seem too cruel of a punishment. The car had already been repossessed, and so the only memory I had of him was this. Our home.

Truthfully, I was ready to be evicted.

Maybe then he'd finally leave my mind for good...

_**Thanks for rreading. Next Update : 01/19**_


End file.
